


Lonely

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [36]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Social Anxiety, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt isolation for angst bingo. Drabble. Highschool AU. Adam feels alone, until one day, he isn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> I haven't done a drabble in forever, so I hope this goes okay.

He's watched every high school movie and the loser, the drama geek, he's the guy Adam has an interest in, not the lead, not the jock. He doesn't even watch because he fantasizes about the dream ending. He doesn't want to drive off into the sunset with the head cheerleader or any girl at all, he figured that out in middle school. Adam watches because in the movies, the loser never ends up alone. It's not that Adam doesn't have any friends at all, he does. But they're not that close anymore. Adam has been spending his senior year in isolation. 

　

It's not like he was ever Mr. Popular. He's been the chubby, ginger fag as long as he can remember. But it wasn't always this bad. People didn't like him, but then people he did consider friends had stopped talking to him. People he was close to drifted away, he'd like to say it was down to age, but it's not that. Adam hadn't actually come out till the summer before his senior year and apparently there is a big difference between being a fag and a fag. Now he's owned up to it, the bullying has never been worse. 

　

Walking into the lunch room every day is hell. He hates being so isolated, he doesn't even know who to sit with anymore. The people he still talks to, they don't really like to be seen with him in public, because then the bullies target them, too. Adam understands, he really does, but it hurts so much. He feels so lonely. He's sure today will be the same as every other day, he'll walk in and face the stares, get his food and then he'll probably go hide in the toilets because he can't stand sitting alone and people watching. 

　

He gets his food and he's on his way out the room when he passes a table and someone calls out.

　

"Hay, Adam, it's Adam, right?" The voice calls again and Adam turns, expecting to be mocked, because he's heard nothing but insults in this room since he came out.

　

But the guy he turns to face, it takes Adam a moment to place the new guy. He's got this whole rocker look going and Adam is intimidated. 

　

"I'm Adam." He nods, waiting for an insult. 

　

"You're in my English class. Can you explain the homework? I didn't get it."

　

Adam sits down, part of him is sure that this is a trick, but Tommy's got a bunch of books spread out in front of him and he's at a table alone, as isolated as Adam and maybe with the eyeliner and dyed spiky hair he is on the outside, too.

　

"People will think you're a fag if you sit with me," Adam warns.

　

"I don't care," Tommy says and he sounds like he means it, like he doesn't give a shit. 

 

Adam wants to believe him, to take a risk to end his isolation. He hopes it pays off.


End file.
